The Affection of Katsumi
by Blazivoir257
Summary: A male trainer named Cato falls for his female Gardevoir. But will this relationship work out? Only time will tell. Nothing explicit, it's just rated T for a little bit of, well, read it to find out.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the non-original characters or Pokemon mentioned in this story.

Introduction

 **Hey guys, I said I would be publishing this story. I know there's a lot of other stories like this, but I tried to make mine unique. In my opinion, it's pretty good writing. But that's just me. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Riolu looked at me, disappointed. It had been a week since I got my Pokemon, and I hadn't even won a single battle. I had just lost another battle to a trainer with a gurdurr.

"Riolu! Come back!" I said. A beam of red light came from the Pokeball, but riolu dodged it. I was stunned.

"Riolu? Come on! You know we'll win eventually! Do you think we're not strong enough?" I asked.

Riolu pointed a finger at me and nodded his head. He thought I wasn't strong enough. He walked over and pressed the button on the Pokeball on the trainers belt. Just like that, he was no longer my Pokemon. The other trainer started walking away, chuckling to himself.

"Hey! Give riolu back!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but apparently your riolu wants a better trainer!" he said, as the last tip of his spiked black hair disappeared over the horizon.

All sorts of emotions ran through my head. Anger, sadness, loneliness. But I just walked the other way. I walked until I saw a trainer happily having a picnic with his Pokemon. I let my emotions out, and I cried.

I cried until I felt something tap me on the shoulder. I looked at what it was, and saw a ralts. Looking at it's cute face made me feel better almost immediately. It pointed at my belt, looking at riolu's old Pokeball.

"You want to come with me?" I asked. A nod of it's head confirmed my theory. I took the Pokeball from my belt, held it in front of ralts, and it pushed the button. I made a new friend that day, and made a vow.

A vow that I would find riolu and defeat him and the trainer that took him.

* * *

 **I've always wanted to write a story like this, I want to hear your feedback about it so that I can make it better as I go. Please follow me, and leave a comment! Thanks for reading the introduction of** ** _The Affection of Katsumi_** **!**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the non-original characters, non-original places, or Pokemon mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1: Beginnings

 **Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my story. I know some people thought that that first document was the first chapter, but that was just some background information. I honestly don't care if it's proper or not, I just wrote it like that. So, in this chapter, Katsumi starts to speak to Cato telepathically. All of her lines from here on out will be in bold print. That was just a side note. Sorry for taking so long to post the chapter, I got really busy in reality land. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I am walking in a cave, wait, when did I get in a cave? Never mind that! What's a sleeping groudon doing in front of me? I start to pull out my only master ball when I hear, " **Cato. Hello? Catey Waity! Wake up!** " I hear in a soft, singsong voice.

I open my eyes, and see Katsumi's slender frame sitting at the end of the bed. Great. It was only a dream. I thought was going to catch groudon! I look at the alarm clock. 11:00.

"Hey Kat. What's up?" I ask.

" **I just wanted to let you know that I made you breakfast.** " I hear her say.

It's been 7 years when I met ralts, and 3 weeks ago, I turned 20, and she evolved into a gardevoir. When I first caught her, I took her to the professor, found out she was a female, and decided to name her Katsumi, a Japanese name meaning victorious beauty.

"Alright. Let me get dressed, and I'll be right out." I tell her. She nods her head and walks out of the room.

I get dressed in my Miami Hurricanes football jersey and a pair of black jeans. I walk out, and I see Katsumi sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. The necklace I bought her sparkles in the sun. She had been a kirlia for a long time, so when she evolved, I was so psyched that I went to the mall and bought her a silver necklace with a charm that has her name on it. She pulls my food off the stove, puts it on a plate, and then on the table. I'm so glad I taught her how to cook, and cook well at that.

When I first caught her, I decided that I would always treat her like a person. That's why I taught her how to cook, why she has her own room, and why I never put her in her Pokeball unless it's completely necessary.

"What time you get up Kat?" I ask.

" **7:00**." she replies.

"What? Why were you up so early? You usually don't wake up until like, right about now." I ask.

" **Had another bad dream**." I hear her say.

"Your mom again?" I ask.

She nods her head with a small frown. She has been having nightmares ever since she became a gardevoir about how her mother was killed by a bisharp. "Well, wake me up next time and tell me ok?" I tell her.

She floats over and gives me a hug. She's been hugging me a lot more since she became a gardevoir. I wouldn't mind that so much if she wasn't so beautiful.

You see, when she evolved, she grew into her body, per se. She became so much more feminine. Her body has beautiful curves, which is actually quite rare for her species, as they are usually very thin. I feel the spike on her chest stab me. "Kat, you're stabbing me again." I tell her.

" **Sorry Cato.** " she says.

"Hey. I forgot to ask. What is that spike anyways?" I ask.

" **That's my heart spike. It's practically the physical representation of my heart. Sometimes it can be a pain in the butt though.** " she responds.

"I think it's beautiful. It makes you unique. Your spike is flat on the end. No other gardevoir is like that." I tell her.

" **Thank you Cato. You always know what to say.** " she tells me.

"I try. Anyways, we've got to head out if we are going to get to Petalburg to see dad. So let's finish eating, and then we'll head out. It'll take about 2 hours to get to Petalburg from Lavaridge, so let's get there so that we have some daylight." I tell her.

We finish eating, get on our foldable bikes, ride out of the garage of our house in Lavaridge Town, and we head out to Petalburg. In about an hour, we're about halfway there. On the way, I start to notice how her emerald green hair flows in the wind, how beautiful it looks. But I almost run over a ziggzagoon, so I tell myself to pay attention and ignore her beauty. When we get to Petalburg, it's 1:00 P.M., and I'm starving.

"Hey Kat, you want to find something to eat? I'm so hungry!" I ask.

" **Sure, I could go for some food.** " she responds.

I find the closest diner, which happens to be a pretty cool burger joint. We're about to walk in when I hear someone call from behind me. "Hey Cato! What's up man?". I turn around, and I see someone I haven't seen for a while.

* * *

 **I honestly don't know how well I am starting to build the two main characters personalities, so if you wouldn't mind helping me out by telling me how I am doing, that would be great. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please follow me, and leave a comment! about any things you did or did not like! Thanks for reading the first chapter of The Affection of Katsumi!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Diner

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the non-original characters, non-original places, or Pokemon mentioned in this story.

Chapter 2: The Diner

 **What's up everyone? I haven't published in a little bit because I was busy, but have no fear, for I have returned! Anyways, I tried to build their relationship a little bit more in this chapter, and I think that I have been successful in doing so. Thank you for reading my story to this point, I really appreciate it, and please give me your opinion in the form of a comment. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Last time…

 _We're about to walk in when I hear someone call from behind me. "Hey Cato! What's up man?". I turn around, and I see someone I haven't seen for while..._

* * *

"Yo Jack? Is that you?" I reply.

"Yeah man! What are you doing here?" Jack asks.

"Oh, you know. Just in town so that I can finally challenge my dad at the gym." I tell him. The reason I haven't challenged him yet is because he wouldn't let me challenge him until I got 4 badges from across Hoenn. Currently, I have the Fire type badge of Lavaridge Town from Flannery, the Rock type badge of Rustboro City from Roxanne, the Psychic type badge of Mossdeep City from Tate and Liza, and the Electric type badge of Mauville City from Wattson. Now I will get the Normal type badge from my dad.

"Cool. Hey man, you going to eat? This place is pretty good." he asks.

"Yeah, me and Kat were going to get some food." I tell him.

" **Who is he?** " Kat asks.

"Oh, this is Jack, he used to live in Littleroot with me when we were kids, that was before his family moved to Petalburg. The reason you haven't met him is because he moved a year before I found you, or more like, you found me." I tell her.

"Wait, you can talk to your gardevoir?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, when she became a gardevoir, her powers became a lot stronger, and she started talking to me telepathically." I tell him.

"Interesting, I'll have to do some research on that. Anyways, mind if I tag along?" he asks.

"Nah man, come right ahead. The more, the merrier." I reply.

We park our bikes, and go inside. I find us a booth toward the front of the diner. I let Kat sit on the inside of the booth, next to the window, and Jack sits across from us. "Hey, aren't you going to put gardevoir in it's pokeball?" Jack asks. Something about the way he says this hits me the wrong way for some reason.

"First off, no, she hasn't been in it since she became a gardevoir, second, her name is Katsumi, third, she is a she, not an it." I tell him, a little rougher than I meant to.

"Ok bro, just asking, it's all good man." he says, toning me down a little bit.

"Hello, my name is Jane, and I'll be your waitress today." A voice says. I look to my right, and I see a girl that doesn't look much older than me. She dressed in a red apron and visor, and a black shirt and skirt. "Would you like to start with something to drink?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll take a coke." Jack chimes in from across the table.

"Ok, and you?" she asks me.

"I'll take a sweet tea please." I tell her. "Ok then, I'll be right back with your drinks." She says, starting to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you going to get Kat's drink?" I ask.

"Kat? You mean your gardevoir? Sir, I'm not sure we serve pokemon here. Besides, she cant even talk." she responds. Something inside me just snaps.

"What did you just say? I'll have you know that Katsumi can talk to me, and that you're going to get her a frickin drink no matter what you think, got it?" I yell.

"Um, yes sir. Um, Katsumi, what would you like?" she asks, her face looking flustered.

" **Can I have a sweet tea please**." she tells me.

"She'll take a sweet tea. Thank you." I say. She walks to the kitchen, glaring at our table.

"Bro," Jack says, "that was awesome, not gonna lie. People like that tick me off. She got what she deserved."

" **Thank you for standing up for me. You're the best**." I hear Kat say.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? No one should be treated like that." I say, putting my arm around her.

"Yeah Kat, some people just don't know what they're talking about." Jack tells her. We just sit there waiting for our drinks until Jack says, "What the… How are you talking to me Kat?"

"Kat? Are you talking to him? I didn't know you could talk to other people!" I tell her.

" **Yeah, I was thinking about what just happened, and I wondered if I could talk to others, so that next time, I could speak up. So I tried it, and it worked**." I hear her tell me.

"That's awesome Kat! I wish I could do that." Jack says. I guess she was talking to the both of us, some sort of psychic broadcast. "It feels kind of weird though." Jack says.

"Yeah. It was weird for me at first too. It's kind of a thing you get used to." I tell him. I see a man in a red polo shirt walking toward our table from a room in the back.

"Sir, I've gotten reports of you being disruptive?" he says smugly.

"Disruptive? I was simply trying to get our waitress to get some refreshments for the lovely lady next to me." I say, with a fake politeness added,

"Well that "lovely lady" happens to be a pokemon, and we don't serve pokemon here." he tells me.

"Oh. Oh really? I think that's really frickin stupid. But if that's the case, I guess I'll leave!" I tell him angrily.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I'll have to leave too." Jack says.

"Yeah! Me too!" a woman across the diner says.

"If he's going to disrespect pokemon like that, I'll leave too!" a man yells. A chorus of support ensues. It's amazing how pokemon can bring people can bring people together.

"Alright then! All of you people can stay!" the manager yells. All of you people? He must have something against pokemon trainers.

"Thanks guys! I really appreciate the help." I tell everyone who stood up. Our waitress comes out with our drinks.

" **Mmm. Sweet tea. One of my favorite drinks**." I hear Kat say. She grabs her cup and drinks some, but spills a lot on herself. She blushes and looks so cute.

"Any good?" I ask her, cleaning her up with a napkin.

" **It was good, but I've tasted better**." she replies. "Can I have some of what Jack is having? I've never tried it." she asks.

"You've never had soda? Why not?" he asks.

"It's because I try not to have soda in the house, just because it's healthier." I tell him.

"Here, try some." Jack says, handing her the cup.

"Are you sure? She still hasn't exactly mastered using cups." I tell him.

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, if something happens, I can order another." he replies.

She grabs the cup, takes a drink, and coughs, apparently not expecting the carbonation.

"You good?" I ask.

" **Warn me next time**." she tells me with a slight smile on her face. The waitress comes back and takes our orders. I order a plain burger, topped with nothing but mayo and ketchup. Jack orders a foot-long hotdog, topped with everything that they have. Katsumi orders a salad, speaking for herself this time. We eat, me and Jack pay our bills, and we head outside. It's 3:30 by the time we get out.

"Since it's still too early to go to the hotel, want to do a battle?" I ask Jack.

"You're on. Let's go to the battlefield." he says. We head to the battlefield in the middle of town. We walk to the middle of the field.

"One on one?" I ask.

"You'll stand no chance. But you know, it's been a while since I've had an easy battle, so, let's do it." he responds. Wow. He's competitive. But I always love a challenge. We walk to our ends of the battlefield, ready for battle.

* * *

 **Thanks for being so patient with me, my readers. I've been so busy being sick and doing all sorts of crap and that's why I took so long to write this. But I plan to publish more often, and I hope to make this a long and successful story. Please leave your thoughts in the form of a comment, and also leave some suggestions if you want! Thanks for reading chapter 2 of The Affection of Katsumi!**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Form

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the non-original characters, non-original places, or Pokemon mentioned in this story.

Chapter 3: A New Form

 **Hey guys! It has been a little bit since my last chapter, but I think you are really going to like this one! It is jam-packed with action, and strengthens Kat and Cato's bond even more. Thank you for reading this story, please leave your positive thoughts or constructive criticism in the form of a comment, and enjoy the chapter!**

"I'll send my pokemon first. Go Akupara!" he says, throwing a pokeball. A torterra comes out of the red beam of light that fires from the pokeball.

"Alright then, Kat, you wanna battle a torterra?" I ask her.

" **Sure. I love battling slower opponents**." she responds. She walks onto the battlefield.

"I'm battling Katsumi? This will be easier than I thought." he says. Hmm. He seems confident. Really confident. Good thing I am too.

"You take first move." he tells me.

" _ **Alright then.**_ " I say. " _ **Is this thing on?**_ " I ask Kat telepathically.

" **Yep, so should I start with a psychic to test him out**?" she asks.

" _ **Yeah, sounds good. Let's test him out.**_ " I reply with my mind. I don't think many people, if any, have a battle style like ours. When she was still a ralts, she used to show me pictures of the move she was going to use, and I would either approve or disapprove. Now that she can talk, it's an awesome way to battle, and a lot more efficient, because no one can hear what we are going to do. It's also another way I treat her like a person, because I don't command her like other trainers. I see Akupara start floating, surrounded by a glowing aura.

"Aku! Break her concentration with a razor leaf!" Jack yells. The torterra fires a pair of sharp leaves at Kat.

" _ **Careful Kat! You got a razor leaf coming at you!**_ " I tell her. She drops Akupara and then uses protect, blocking both leaves. That was a nice save by him. This is going to be a tough battle.

"Alright Aku! Use wood hammer! Let's see them block this!" he tells him.

" _ **Kat, get ready for a teleport.**_ " I say, watching the torterra rushing towards Kat with a massive hammer of energy.

" **Then should I use a shadow ball from behind, put some damage on him**?" she asks.

" _ **Go for it Kat.**_ " I tell her. Right before the wood hammer slams down, I see Kat warp away, and appear behind the torterra. She starts forming a dark ball between both of her hands.

"Aku! Watch out!" Jack yells. But he's too late. Katsumi fires the sphere of dark energy at Aku's back. The impact causes the torterra to collapse.

"Aku. Get up! You can do it!" he tells him. The torterra gets up, ready for battle.

"Alright Aku, let's do some real damage! Send a frenzy plant!" Jack yells. The torterra pounds the ground, and a thick vine emerges from the ground, racing toward Katsumi.

" _ **Kat! Careful with that frenzy plant! It can be really powerful!**_ " I warn her.

" **Don't worry Cato. I'll just slow it down with a focus blast**!" she responds. She starts forming the bright blue ball of energy between her hands, the vine rushing toward her.

" _ **Kat! Hurry!**_ " I tell her. She fires the energy, and it hits the vine, but has little to any effect on it. The vine grabs her, carrying her up into the air. Oh crap. I can't let her get hurt!

"Jack! Stop! We give up!" I yell.

"It isn't over yet!" he yells back. The vine suddenly throws her to the ground, and she lands with a thud. I run over to her, get on my knees, and support her head with my right hand, and hold her hand with my left.

"Kat! Are you ok?" I ask her out loud.

" **I've been better**." she responds telepathically, a slight smile on her face.

"Can you keep going?" I ask.

" **Of course I can. Let's beat this jerk.** " she responds.

"And let's do it together!" I tell her. All of a sudden, I feel a surge of, I don't know, power.

" **Cato? Do you feel that**?" she asks.

"Yeah. What is it?" I respond.

" **I don't know, but I feel stronger than I ever have**." she says. Right after she says that, I see a beam of light come down from the sky. A bright, sparkling light. I stumble back from Kat, and she becomes engulfed in the light.

"What the heck is that?" Jack asks.

"I have no idea man!" I yell. After a few seconds, the light stops, and I see the silhouette of what looks like an angel come out of it. Katsumi.

" **Cato! What's happening**?" she asks. Whatever that light did, she looks ten times more beautiful, and ten times as strong. Wherever she had the color green before is now a gold color, she has a pair of beautiful angels wings on her back, her dress is now longer, her eyes are a amazing shade of yellow, her hair is now gold, her winglike ears are longer, like a mega gardevoir's, she has what looks like armor on her chest and shoulders, and she still has her flat spike.

"Kat. You look amazing, and you look like a frickin boss at the same time. I guess this is what we were feeling, but I still have no idea what it is." I tell her.

" **Me neither, but I know I can defeat him now**!" she says.

"Does that mean we aren't done yet?" Jack asks from across the battlefield.

"We aren't. But you're about to be!" I tell him.

" **Want me to finish him with a moonblast**?" she asks.

"That sounds like a good idea. But make it hurt." I tell her.

" **No problem**." she says. She flies up with her new wings, and raises her arms above her head, gathering energy. Then, she releases the power in a powerful, glowing pink beam. The beam hits torterra, and it endures for a little bit, but then collapses under the power.

"No! How did I lose that?" Jack yells. All of a sudden, I feel weak in my legs. My head feels clouded, and my eyes feel heavy. I start to fall over.

"Cato!" I hear Jack yell. That is the last thing I hear before I pass out.

 **Alright guys, I know the whole new form thing might be a little far fetched, but I really wanted to do it, and I thought it would really add some juice to the story. Also, if anyone who reads this is talented at drawing, I would love if you could illustrate Kat's new form for me, just pm me and I'll tell you my email. I would really appreciate it! Anyways, please leave a comment, and thanks for reading chapter 3 of The Affection of Katsumi!**


	5. Chapter 4: New Answers, New Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the non-original characters, non-original places, or Pokemon mentioned in this story.

Chapter 4: New Answers, New Questions

 **Hey guys, what's up? I've been trying to type this up as fast as I can, and I hope I haven't taken too long, but here is the next chapter! I would like to know how you guys enjoy this, so please leave a review containing comments, questions, or concerns, and without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Last time...

 _"No! How did I lose that?" Jack yells. All of a sudden, I feel weak in my legs. My head feels clouded, and my eyes feel heavy. I start to fall over._

 _"Cato!" I hear Jack yell. That is the last thing I hear before I pass out._

* * *

When I wake up, I see Jack standing above me.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty!" he says. My head still feels a little fuzzy.

"W-What happened? Is Kat okay?" I ask.

"After you guys defeated us, you both passed out almost immediately, and me and torterra carried you here so you could get checked out. Nurse Joy says you guys must have gotten overheated or something, but I know it was definitely more than that! Kat's getting checked out right now." Jack tells me. I look around. The Pokemon Center.

"Jack, can I see Katsumi?" I ask.

"The Nurse said she'll be out in about 5 minutes, so I'm guessing no." he responds. The last thing I remember is Kat getting thrown down by the frenzy plant, and then evolving somehow, and that leaves me to do two things. I sit up from the couch, walk over to Jack, and punch him with a right hook, leaving him on the ground.

"What in the name of Arceus was that for?" he asks, getting up.

"That is for hurting Katsumi when I said we were done." I tell him.

"Ok! I'm sorry. I just get really competitive when I battle!" he responds. Time for the second thing.

"What was that new evolution that Kat had?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. I did some research on the internet, and I have two theories. One is that it is a new mega evolution. The second, and more believable one, is that it is a bond evolution." he tells me.

"A bond evolution?" I ask, having no idea what he means.

"Yeah. When I was doing my research, I found a single case of bond evolution. It was a dude in Kalos who had such a strong bond with his greninja, that it evolved into a stronger form. If that is the case, then you are the second ever recorded bond evolution!" he says. A bond evolution. That's amazing!

"Is she still in that new form?" I ask.

"No. Right after you guys passed out, she changed back to her normal form. I wonder why." he replies.

"How long was I out for?" I ask.

"About 5 hours and a half." he tells me. I look at the clock on the wall. 9:00. Dang, I really was out for a while. I hear the familiar chime that lets me know that Katsumi is coming out of the check-up room. Nurse Joy walks out the double doors with Kat supported with her arm around her shoulder.

"Is she ok?" I ask.

"She's all well, but she says she still feels a little weak. By the way, you have a very unique gardevoir here, I've never encountered one that was able to speak!" she replies. She transfers Kat to my shoulder, and I give Kat a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok." I tell her.

" **You know me. Can't keep me down for long!** " she replies. I thank Joy, and walk out of the Pokemon Center.

"So guys, you up for dinner?" Jack asks.

"Nah man, I think we might just get some takeout and hit the hotel. I'm beat." I tell him.

"Alright, guess I'll head home too. See you tomorrow!" he says, walking away. After that, me and Kat get some Chinese takeout from this place called Bamboo Garden, and head to the hotel. I get us a one bedroom room, and when we get to the room, I put my stuff down, sit on the old brown couch, and turn on the TV.

I end up watching the Master Class Hoenn Pokemon Showcase, and a girl named Serena with a Delphox and a Pangoro is winning. Me and Kat eat our takeout, and then we sit on the couch watching Cops. I scoot over and put my arm around her shoulder. Her skin is soft and warm.

"How you feeling?" I ask.

" **I'm feeling better now. Guess I just needed some food.** " she tells me, still looking at the TV.

"So, how did having all that power feel?" I ask her.

" **I can't explain it. It was amazing. I felt like I could take on anything.** " she responds, now looking at me.

"Just wanted to let you know. You looked so beautiful in that form. Unlike anything I've ever seen. I think I'm gonna call it Victorious Beauty form." I tell her.

" **Why that?** " she asks.

"Well, first off, it's what your name means. Second, it definitely fits the look. Lastly, you are the only one recorded that has that form." I tell her.

" **Then what about now? Am I still beautiful?** " she asks.

"Is that even a question? Of course you are! I mean, look at you! You're graceful, powerful, and you look amazing!" I respond, causing her to blush.

" **Thank you Cato. I'm so glad I met you.** " she says, blushing a deep red now.

"Me too, now I'm going to take a shower. You can go lay down if you want." I respond.

" **In your bed?** " she asks, sounding surprised.

" **In our bed.** " I tell her.

"Ok, see you when you get out." she responds. I walk to the bathroom and I get in the shower. I wonder what Kat's doing right now. Probably just sitting there waiting for me. I get out of the shower, get dressed in my boxers, and walk out. I see Kat laying on the bed, her head propped up on her elbow, her legs swinging back and forth in an almost rhythmic pattern. I catch myself staring for a second. I feel myself start blushing.

" **How was your shower?** " she asks.

"Oh, um, good." I reply, all broken up, due to me staring again like an idiot.

"Let's get to bed. We've gotta get some rest for the battle tomorrow." I tell her.

" **Ok. Hey. I wonder if I'll be able to reach that form again!** " she asks.

"You know, I don't know how we did it in the first place, so I guess we'll have to wait and see." I respond. We lay down, me on the right side, her on the left. I've never felt this awkward being around Kat in my boxers. I don't know what it is, maybe it's just that we're in bed together. Never mind that. I've gotta get to bed.

" **Good night Cato!** " she says.

"Good night." I respond.

" **Love you.** " she says, almost in a whisper.

"Love you too." I respond. Love you? What does she mean by that? Like, friendship type of love, or romantic relationship type of love? Guess I'll have to find out.

* * *

 **Well, that's the 4th chapter of my story! I'm really not sure if it's too short, or if I didn't have enough content, but that's for you to decide! I think it's pretty good, and I did my best to explain the new evolution. I'm also thinking of doing a chapter from Kat's point of view. Anyways, you guys tell me how you enjoyed or disliked this chapter through a review. Remember, I always love talking to readers! Thank you for reading chapter 4 of The Affection of Katsumi!**


	6. Chapter 5: Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the non-original characters, non-original places, or Pokemon mentioned in this story.**

 **Chapter 5: Showdown**

 **Hey, what's up everyone? This chapter is the first gym battle, so obviously, it has a lot of action! As always, I love to hear from my fans, so please leave a review, positive or negative, when you finish reading this. If you have any ideas or recommendations, please send me those as well. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When I wake up, I feel Katsumi's arms around me. I look at her face. She looks so serene and peaceful right now. I look over at the clock. 12:00. Waking up late never hurt anyone. I wake up Kat, get dressed, and we get breakfast downstairs. We walk out of the hotel, and I pull out my phone so I can call Jack.

"Sup Cato?" he asks when he picks up.

"Nothing much man, just wanted to let you know that I was headed to the gym." I tell him.

"Alright man, I'll meet you there." he says. We head to the gym, which is about a block away, and we see Jack outside.

"You ready man?" he asks.

"Man, I was born ready." I tell him. He punches me in the arm, and we walk inside. It hasn't changed since the last time I came. It still has the same off-white walls and shiny, hardwood floors. All of the furniture in the small waiting room my dad set up is made of a simple, smooth, light brown wood. I open the door to my dad's office, and see him at his desk. He has a few more gray hairs than he used to, but he still looks young.

"Hey son, you ready for your battle?" he asks. That's the first thing he asks after not seeing me for 4 years? I guess he wants to battle first, chat later.

"You bet I am!" I tell him.

"Then let's get to it!" he responds enthusiastically. We head to his indoor battlefield. This room is different than the rest of the gym. Instead of off-white walls, it has tan brown walls, and a large version of the gym badge on the wall. We walk to the middle of the field.

"Dad, are you ready to lose?" I ask.

"Not by a longshot. I've won 10 straight matches, and I don't plan on losing now." he responds, still sounding as calm as always. We shake hands, and walk to our ends of the battlefield.

"The battle is the challenger from Lavaridge Town, Cato Rosier, versus the Normal type gym leader of Petalburg City, Norman Rosier. Let the battle commence!" the Referee says. That's weird. He knew where I was from and what my name was. My dad must have told him.

" **Let's do this!** " I hear Kat say.

"Alright! Let's go Andreas!" I say. I send out a quagsire, which is actually my zoroark, Elden, disguising himself with his ability, Illusion. When I first found Elden, he was still a zorua living in an alley in Mauville City. Kat was able to tell me that he was abandoned by his trainer, and that he had a hard time trusting humans. He came to trust me over time, but he still acts up every now and again. I named him Elden because it means protector, and he's always been protective of me and the rest of the team.

"Quagsire huh? Well I choose Linoone!" he yells, sending out Linoone, which screeches loudly at me

. "You start." he tells me.

"Let's do this." I say quietly.

"Ok Andreas, use Night Slash!" I tell him. The false quagsire runs toward Linoone, the end of his right flipper glowing purple. The move connects, but Linoone take only a little damage.

"Linoone! Quick Attack!" he tells it. Linoone runs at Elden at blinding speeds, and then strikes, breaking Elden's illusion.

"Huh?" my dad asks.

"Zoroark? Hmm. Nice trick." he says.

"All right Elden! Finish him with Night Daze!" I tell him. I see Elden smirk, almost evilly, and then see his eyes begin to glow blue, a crimson colored aura surrounding his body. He starts raising his arms into the air, the aura growing larger. Then, all of a sudden, he slams his arms into the ground, sending a shockwave of dark energy towards Linoone and my dad. The force knocks my dad to the ground, and causes Linoone to faint.

"Dang! Now that's a powerful pokemon!" he says, brushing the dust off of himself.

"Now if that's how you want to play, I'll play too. Go Bouffalant!" he says. Bouffalant comes out, stomping the ground. This bouffalant looks strong. I don't think Elden will withstand a strong attack from it.

"Elden! Use Hone Claws!" I tell him. He scrapes his claws together, raising his attack power and his accuracy.

"Alright! Now it's time for Night Slash!" I yell. He runs toward Bouffalant, his claws glowing crimson red. He leaps toward Bouffalant, about to strike.

"Dodge it!" I hear my dad say. The bouffalant runs right under him, causing Elden to miss. His claws are still glowing though. I am about to give him another move when he does a backflip over Bouffalant, and slashes him across the face. Bouffalant falls to the ground in front of him.

"Nice one Cato! But I'm not done yet! Megahorn, Bouffalant!" he yells. Bouffalant's horns start to glow green, he lifts his head up, and hits Elden right in the chin, sending him flying towards me. He slides toward my feet, and faints. I put him in his pokeball.

"Nice job . I'll get you healed up later." I say quietly. I pull my next pokeball off my belt, and send out Rafiq, my electivire. I caught him when he was still an elekid, so we've formed a close bond. He's always been an awesome friend, and he's kind of like a big brother now. A lot of people are intimidated by him at first, but when they get to know him, they find out he's a big teddy bear. I named him Rafiq because it means friend.

"Let's do this!" my dad says. "Bouffalant! Use Wild Charge!" he yells. Bouffalant charges at Raf, his entire body surrounded by a shroud of yellow electricity.

"Just wait for it Raf." I tell him. Bouffalant hits him with full force, but gets launched back, Raf absorbing the electricity.

"What? How did that happen?" he asks, seeming astounded.

"That would be Raf's ability, Motor Drive. When he gets hit by an Electric type move, his speed increases." I respond.

"Dang. I forgot about that." he says.

"Raf! Time for a Thunderpunch!" I tell him. Raf throws a nasty right hook, his fist cloaked in electricity. It hits Bouffalant, sending him into the wall. He hits the wall with a thud, and falls to the ground. But he gets up, shakes his head, and hooves the ground, ready to keep going. I knew he looked tough.

"Bouffalant! Use Head Charge!" my dad says. Bouffalant charges toward Raf, his head lowered. He hits him going full speed, sending him into the wall behind me. I run over to him.

"Raf? You good?" I ask. He nods his head and gets up. I pat him on the back, and he gets back on the field.

"Alright then, let's do this! Rain Dance!" I yell. Raf claps his hands twice and points to the sky, causing a dark, swirling cloud to form out of thin air, soaking me and the battlefield.

"Rain Dance? Seriously? That's all you've got?" my dad asks, making fun of me.

"Head Charge, Bouffalant!" he yells. Bouffalant starts charging at Raf.

"I'm just getting started." I tell him.

"Multi-Thunderbolt! Let's do this Raf!" I yell. Raf fires a bolt of electricity from his palms into the raincloud, causing the bolt to spread throughout the cloud, and drop multiple bolts of lightning to the ground. Bouffalant is able to dodge a few, but gets hit by one, and almost immediately faints. My dad returns Bouffalant to his Pokeball.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Oh, you know. Just a little technique Rafiq and I have been working on. But now we've perfected it!" I respond.

"Don't get too excited now! I still don't plan on losing! Go Diggersby!" he yells. Diggersby. A Ground and Normal type. Raf's in trouble.

"Diggersby! Use Dig!" he tells him. Diggersby tunnels underground, out of sight.

"Careful Raf! He could be anywhere!" I warn him. We wait for about 5 seconds, wondering where Diggersby is, when all of a sudden, I see him pop out of the ground right behind Raf!

"Diggersby! Ice Punch!" my dad yells. Oh crap.

"Raf! Use Thunderpunch!" I yell, completely flustered. Wait. That'll be useless against a Ground type!

"Raf! Wait!" I yell. But it's too late. Diggersby hits Raf right in the face, causing him to faint.

"Nice job Rafiq. Thanks for the help." I tell him, returning him to his Pokeball.

"Andreas! You're up next!" I yell, sending him out. He looks at me, smiles, and turns around, ready for battle. This'll be easy. I met Andy when I was in the Safari Zone right outside of Lilycove City about 3 years ago, and we pretty much instantly became friends. He was still a wooper at the time, and he just walked up to me and waved. I waved back and threw him some food, which he ate and then walked up to my leg and rubbed his head on it. After that, I rolled the Safari Ball toward him. He touched it, and joined me on my journey. I named him Andreas because of the San Andreas earthquake fault in the U.S.

"This is the real Andreas, right?" he says, causing me and himself to chuckle.

"Alright Diggersby, use Dig again!" he tells him. I knew he would try that. Diggersby tunnels underground again.

"Andy! Use Earthquake!" I tell him. I feel the ground start to shake, causing me to fall over, and making Diggersby fly out of the ground, and land on the battlefield.

"Andy, use Surf while he's down!" I yell. Andreas produces a wave out of thin air, riding on it across the battlefield. He lands directly on top of Diggersby, him and the wave crushing him, causing him to faint. The wave keeps going, soaking my dad, and soaks into the dirt ground. I hear slow clapping from across the room.

"Impressive my son! Truly impressive! But can you handle my strongest pokemon? Let's do this Slaking!" he says, sending him out from the pokeball on his belt. Hmm. A Slaking. A very lazy, but powerful pokemon with a lot of health. Andreas should be able to take him down and win this fight for us though. Let's finish this.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I tried my best to describe the moves In detail and to have good dialogue in between, and I think I succeeded, but who cares about my opinion, I want to hear from you guys! Please leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed the 5th chapter of The Affection of Katsumi!**


End file.
